Fairy Tail Stone Age
Fairy Tail Stone Age is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Before there was Magic, there were huntsmen and women alike roaming the world known as Earth Land. However, when the male and female tribes coincide due to one of the latter's tribe being held captive, things become hectic as a war of relations breaks out, where an unlikely hero emerges as victorious. Summary In Earth Land 10,000 BC, in a village consisting of only men, Natsu and Happy go hunting and chase a wild boar. Gray and Gajeel look on and mock them because their shouting was what made the boar run away. After a long chase, Natsu throws his spear, but misses and it lands near Lucy, who is bathing in a lake. Having never seen a woman before, he is mystified. The girl angrily throws the spear at his head, but he catches it. She tries to run away, but he catches up to her and knocks her down. Extremely shocked, Natsu and Happy realize she doesn't have a penis, and come to a conclusion that she isn't human. After letting her put her clothes on, they tie her up and carry her back to their village. In the village, Gray and Gajeel ask what the girl actually is and if they can eat her. When seeing her body, several of the men experience erections. Unfamiliar with such sensations, they fall to their knees in pain. The village elder, Makarov, explains that Lucy is a woman. Shortly after, however, both Makarov and his grandson, Laxus, considered the best warrior in the village, experience erections from looking at Lucy and fall to their knees as well. Because of that, Makarov infers that women bring nothing but disaster, ordering Lucy to be released at once. Natsu refuses, stating that she belongs to him and he'll take care of her. Suddenly, an army from a female-only village, led by Erza, arrives and demands their comrade Lucy back. The two villages then start fighting. Natsu brandishes a torch, but Wendy easily blows it out from a distance. Gajeel wields an iron club, but Levy dodges it and knocks him down with a kick. Gray wields an ice spear, but Juvia breaks a dam open and the flood washes Gray and several other men away. Mirajane whips Elfman into submission. Cana starts stealing the men's alcohol, while Laxus challenges Erza to a duel. She accepts and strips off her heavy armor to fight seriously, but the sight of her body makes her foe get an erection and collapse. Left alone, Natsu gets surrounded by women who order him to surrender. In desperation, he hugs Lucy to him and screams that he won't give her back. He then abruptly realizes that he's holding her breasts and he gets an erection. The sight of it causes all the women to blush furiously and run away, leaving Lucy behind. Ultimately, the men praise Natsu as a hero. Natsu keeps Lucy for himself and treats her as his property. She starts to lament her lot in life, but he unties her and pats her head, declaring that, from now on, she is his and he will take care of her. Lucy then calms down. As the women continue to retreat, though, Erza, still blushing from the sight of Natsu, vows to rescue Lucy next time. In the meantime, Zeref and Mavis cuddle together on a tree. After observing these events, they comment that it may take a while before the two villages understand what love actually is, expressing hope that they learn it soon. Characters in Order of Appearance Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight *Grandeeney's Air *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used *Spear *Axe *Torch *Iron Hammer *Paddle *Ice Spears *Club Armors used *Skull Armor Trivia *The omake was based on a series of Twitter drawings (also titled FT Stone Age), that Hiro Mashima previously posted on . Navigation